Victoria Emily Van Dort Also Called Tori
by Allanna Stone
Summary: When Victor and his daughter parish in a fire, they are whisked away to the colorful Land of the Dead, where adventures and true love await…
1. Chapter 1

**Victoria Emily Van Dort (Also Called Tori)**

**I do not own The Corpse Bride.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When Victor and his daughter parish in a fire, they are whisked away to the colorful Land of the Dead, where adventures and true love await…**

Tori woke up to the smell of smoke. At first, she panicked; but then she realized that she was snuggled safely in her father's arms. She buried her head into his jacket, deeply inhaling the scent of his art, leather, pine and vanilla.

"Tori, the house is on fire. We can't escape," Victor whispered, his long fingered hands running themselves through his daughter's dark curls.

"I'm not afraid to die," answered Tori, his grip on her stuffed bear tight. "Are we going to see Emily?"

Victor smiled fondly at his only child. "Yes, we shall." Ever since he had first held his daughter, he had been telling her stories of Emily, his corpse bride, and her many adventures in the Land of the Dead. Of course, all of his stories had been inprouved, and Tori had her favorites that she would often request at night when he would tuck her in.

"Daddy…" Tori whispered, the smoke starting to get her. "I love you." And with that, she was gone.

"I love you too, Tori." Victor shut his eyes and let sleep overcome him.

**First chapter! Cant wait to update next chapter, wheee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Victoria Emily Van Dort (Also Called Tori)**

**I do not own The Corpse Bride.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When Victor and his daughter parish in a fire, they are whisked away to the colorful Land of the Dead, where adventures and true love await…**

The next thing that Tori knew was that she was clutching her father around his neck and her nose was free of smoke. She cracked open her eyes and saw that she was now in a colorful town. Skeletons crowded around the platform that her father was standing on.

"New arrivals! New arrivals!" someone called as more skeletons came out of houses and businesses to greet the newcomers. Tori took one look at the people and realized that they were skeletons!

"Good to see you again, Victor!" cried one of the skeletons, his eyes rolling around in his skull. He took one look at Tori. "Who's the young'un?"

"My daughter, Victoria Emily Van Dort," Victor introduced the shy little five year old. "Tori, this is Bonejangles." Tori waved shyly at the skeleton before burying her head back into her father's shoulder.

"Ah, family," sighed Bonejangles happily, his eye continuing to roll around in his head.

"Victor?" The crowd of skeletons parted to reveal a woman who was part skeleton. Her torn and dirty wedding gown fluttered behind her as she floated up to Victor. Tori saw that her once beautiful face had been caked with mud and the skin was peeling away to reveal the bones underneath. Her tattered veil fluttered behind her as she approached Victor.

Tori squirmed so that she could look at Emily. She gasped softly; Emily was more breathtaking then her father had told her. She carried herself with elegant grace and her steps made her appear as though she was floating.

Emily looked quizzingly at the five year old girl nestled in Victor's arms. She was dressed in a pale blue dress with silk embroidery on the yolk and a ruffled skirt. Her feet wore white stockings and black boots, and her raven black curls wore a pale blue ribbon bow.

"Emily, this is Tori, my daughter. Tori, this is Emily, my corpse bride," Victor introduced the two.

For a moment, nothing g happened. Then, Tori held her arms out for Emily to hold her. A smile broke across Emily's face as she took the tiny child from Victor's arms and cradled her close to her. Tori cooed sleepily, one arms firmly clutching her stuffed bear, her thumb tucked into her mouth as she fell asleep.

Emily's light blue eyes met Victor's black eyes.

"She's precious," Emily whispered as she swiftly led the way to the Ball and Socket Pub. The second they entered, the pub went quiet. Then everyone jumped out of their seats to greet Victor loudly and shake his hand.

_**"QUIET!"**_ roared Mrs. Plum, the plump, motherly owner of the pub. The noise level dropped dramatically. "Can't you see that sweet Emily holds a darling little child? And that she is asleep?" Everyone appallajectically patted Victor's head or shoulder or arm as they slowly resumed what they were doing beforehand.

"Spot of tea for you, my dear?" Mrs. Plum kindly asked Victor. He nodded and the skeletal woman bustled off.

"Victor, what had happened since I last saw you?" Emily asked, tracing a pattern in her shredded lace veil.

Victor took a deep breath. "A few months after Victoria and I got married, she became with child." Victor paused, remembering each and every moment of the wonderful nine months. "Victoria fell ill after the birth. In my fear that she would die, I named our daughter Victoria Emily Van Dort." He sighed heavily. "Everyone thought that she would die. There was no hope. No hope at all. But somehow, she recovered. Only… she wasn't the same." Emily covered his hand with her own bony one. "She didn't remember me at all. She didn't remember giving birth to Tori. The last thing she remembered was taking a walk in her parent's garden. She accused me of kidnapping and drugging her. She filed for a divorce, but the judge dismissed it." Victor laughed, a dry hollow sound. "The last thing she ever told me was that one way or another, she would be free of me. She said that she didn't care if she had to kill me." Emily gasped, her fingers clenching Victor's hand tightly.

"Oh, Victor…" she whispered, tear tricking down her flesh stripped face.

"Here we are. Tea and warm milk for the little dear." Mrs. Plum set a saucer and teacup down in front of Victor and a cup with warm milk in front of Emily. "Victor dear, when you are finished here, Elder Gutknecht would like to have a word with you."

Victor and Emily smiled at each other. This would be a good time to start over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Victoria Emily Van Dort (Also Called Tori)**

**I do not own The Corpse Bride.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When Victor and his daughter parish in a fire, they are whisked away to the colorful Land of the Dead, where adventures and true love await…**

"Hello? Elder Gutknecht? Are you here?" Victor called out as he carried Tori into the cluttered tower. Tori explored the vast library of ancient books, squealing with joy as she tottered about.

"Hello, who's there?" Tori cocked her head at the skeleton who was adjusting his spectacles. He stared back at Tori, who began to giggle. "Why, hello there, little one. What is your name?"

"Hello, Elder Gutknecht. This is my daughter, Tori. Tori, this is Elder Gutknecht," introduced Victor. Tori held out a tiny hand for the ancient skeleton to shake.

"Why, hello again Victor. Now that you and your daughter are dead, I am assuming that you don't wish to be skeletons anytime soon?"

"No offence to you but, no." The skeleton was quick to assure Victor that he wasn't at all offended by his comment at all. So I won't give up

"Come, all of you; stand in the center of the room." Victor, Emily and Tori did as instructed. Elder Gutknecht cleared his throat and began to chant in a forgin language.

Immediately, Tory felt an odd tickling sensation on her skin. She held out her hands and saw that they were glowing a deep pinkish color. She looked and her father and Emily; Victor was glowing red and Emily was glowing purple.

The glowing went away, leaving Tori feeling a bit wobbly in her knees. She sat down on the floor and looked around her with interest. She was in a huge library that had books everywhere- on shelves, stacked in tottering piles on the floor, scattered about on tables and furniture.

But before Tori could touch a book, Victor had scooped her into his arms. She whines deeply in her throat.

"Tori," Victor sighed. A graceful hand placed itself onto Tori's back and began to rub it. Victor looked at Emily and his jaw hit the floor.

A petite woman with dark blond curls and fair skin gazed back at his with playful blue eyes. Her white gown fit her curvy figure closely; a white lace veil covered her head. She held out her hand to Victor, and he took it.

"Emily, you- you- you're…. beautiful," stuttered Victor as he held her hand.

Emily blushed, her gorgeous face turning a light pink. "This is how I looked when I was alive." She gently took Tori from his arms. The five year old girl snuggled in Emily's bosom, murmuring soft coos as she drifted off to sleep.

"The house next door to mine is empty; you can stay there if you like." Victor nodded before following her out the door and down to the main square, where everyone was waiting. When they saw the newly restored Emily, they all started to clap and cheer. A line of decomposing skeletons began to form at the base of Elder Gutknecht's tower.

"Poor Elder Gutknecht. He only has so much magic he can use at one time," chuckled Emily as they walked down the streets. They soon arrived at two brightly painted cottages. Emily led the way to the one on the right, pushing open the swinging hinged gate and led the way up the cobblestone walkway. She pushed open the wooden door and walked inside. Victor entered and saw a parlor to the right, a sitting room to the left and a grand staircase that wounded its way to the second and third floor.

Emily led the way up the staircase with Victor trailing behind her. She went down a corridor and entered a bedroom. Victor saw that the walls were painted a pale pink with paintings of flowers and shelves filled with toys and books lining the wall. The canopy bed had white sheets and a deep blue cover, which Emily expertly peeled back one- handed. She gently tucked in Tori and her stuffed bear in and kissed her forehead. She then left so that Victor and Tori could be alone.

"Tori, I want you to know that things will be different from here on out. But I want for you to know one thing; I will always love you, no matter what." Victor gently pushed back a strand of dark curls from her daughter's drooping eyes. "Alright?" Tori nodded; Victor smiled. "Good." He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Good night, darling."

Just as Victor was leaving, Tori's tiny, tired voice made him stop in his tracks.

"Are you and Emily going to get married?"

Victor blinked a few times, feeling his cheeks warming up.

"We'll see." And with that, Victor blew out the candles and left his daughter to dream about Victor and Emily's wedding day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Victoria Emily Van Dort (Also Called Tori)**

**I do not own The Corpse Bride.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When Victor and his daughter parish in a fire, they are whisked away to the colorful Land of the Dead, where adventures and true love await…**

The next morning, Tori woke up with a yawn. She tumbled out of bed, and looked around her bedroom. To her delight, there were several musical interments tucked away in a corner. She ran over to them with a wide grin stretching across her face.

She examined everything- the Spanish guitar, the violin, the grand piano, flute and harp. Her musically skilled fingers plucked strings, plinked keys and touched holes. (IDK what the holes on the flute are called.) onto the piano bench and began to play

She hoisted herself up onto the piano bench and tested the ivory and ebony keys. To her delight, the piano was perfectly in tune. She began to play the Nutcracker _March of the Toy Soldiers_. Then she transitioned into a familiar lullaby that her father would play for her.

She did not realize that Emily was standing in the doorway, listening to the song. Tears welled up in her eyes as she listened to the song that she and Victor composed five years ago. She muffled a sob that was begging to leave her lips.

"What's wrong, Emily?" Tori climbed off the bench and walked over to Emily, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"I remember the day that your father and I composed that song." Emily bent down and picked up Tori. The five year old girl nestled her head on Emily's shoulder.

Victor was up and in the sitting room reading a book when the two girls found him. He rose and smiled. A skeleton dog uncurled itself from next to the fireplace. It walked up to Emily and placed its front paws onto her dress and sniffed at Tori's dangling foot. Tori giggled at the little dog.

"Down, Scraps," Victor ordered the dog. "Good morning, Tori."

"Morning, Daddy." She wiggled her way out of Emily's arms and began to explore the room.

"Come Victor. We have much we need to discuss." Emily took Victor's hands and led him out the door to the Ball and Socket Pub.

~xXx~

Tori was having fun exploring the Land of the Dead. She visited the bakery, the black smith, the jeweler, and the library. All were being run by happily grinning dead people. Tori wasn't afraid of them. She never showed fear, for some reason or anther.

Soon she reached a bench in the town square. She climbed up onto it and sat there, watching t he people going about their day.

"Oh, my dear! Are you a new arrival?" Tori turned and saw a black widow spider was hanging by a thread next to her ear. Tori nodded. "Well then, I'd better bring you to my shop. You will be needing some more clothes for your stay here in the Land of the Dead."

Tori followed the spider into a store that was filled with bolts of cloth, spools of thread, packets of needles, and trimmings by the yard. The black widow spider ushered her behind a screen and told her to strip herself.

"I'm Miss Spider, dearie. And no, I'm not the spider who frightened Miss Muffet off her tuffet. Mind you, I do not even know what a tuffet is. Oh, let's see…" Miss Spider whistled shrilling and two young children, a boy and a girl scrambled out of a back room. "Bring me the bolt of pink silk up there, please," Miss Spider said. The two children, whose names were Elizabeth and Timothy, bought Miss Spider the fabrics she asked for. In little less than an hour, Tori had a wardrobe fit for a princess. The spider promised Tori that the clothes would be delivered to her house before sundown. She shooed the three young ones outside, telling them that they could have fun and play.

"Is this your dog?" asked Elizabeth, kneeling down so that Scraps could sniff her face. She giggled as Scraps licked her face.

"He's my fathers," Tori got down on her hands and knees as well. Timothy followed suit, giggling as Scraps ran over to him.

Elizabeth had blond hair worn in tight curls and wore a little pink dress, white stockings and black boots. Timothy wore a blue and white sailor outfit with a matching cap covering his block corkscrew curls. The twins both had bright blue eyes and fair skin.

"Come on, let's explore!" the three five year old children scampered off down the street, giggling helplessly as they dodged several elderly folks who were out enjoying the sunshine.

~xXx~

"Victor…" Emily reached over the table and held Victor's hand. It felt wonderful to touch him with her human skin.

"Emily, I love you. I want to start a new life with you," Victor's finger rubbed small circles into Emily's hand.

"Me too," Whispered Emily, gazing into Victor's dark brown eyes.

**Another chapter, come and gone. Next few chapter I have written down; I shall post them over the weekend. But I'm afraid that I had hit a wee bit of a roadblock. Some ideas would be rather nice...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Victoria Emily Van Dort (Also Called Tori)**

**I do not own The Corpse Bride.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When Victor and his daughter parish in a fire, they are whisked away to the colorful Land of the Dead, where adventures and true love await…**

Three days later, Emily and Victor were engaged. The small town in the Land of the Dead were delighted.

Mrs. Plum was busy making the cakes- chocolate, vanilla, red velvet, lemon, strawberry, pumpkin and blueberry. She often had Tory, Elizabeth and Timothy come in for taste tests. Miss Spider was asked to make the clothes for the occasion. She was in over her blessed little spider head with measurements and fabrics and lace and ribbons. Elder Gutknecht was asked to be the preacher, to his greatest delight. He could be found in his tower library rehearsing his lines. Bonejangles was in charge of music; he would spend hours with his musicians tuning up their insterments. Mayhew was given the task of transporting Emily and Victor from their houses to the chapel. He spent every spare moment of his time polishing and inspecting the saddles and tack and carriage, making sure everything was perfect. Paul was in charge of the reception. The head would often be found in the town square bossily yelling in French to his workers to adjust this or remove that from his sight. Grandfather Everglot was asked to escort Emily down the aisle. The elderly man was honored.

Finally, the big day arrived.

Victor woke up with butterflies in his stomach. He looked outside and saw that it was just a little after sunset. He climbed out of bed and started to dress himself.

He first bathed himself, then shaved. Next he put on his undergarments. He buttoned up his shirt, put on his pants, tucked his shirt in and put on his belt. He left his cuffs and tie undone, seeing as how he needed help with these items. He picked up his jacket and wandered out the door into the town square.

He saw the townspeople bustle to get ready for the midnight wedding. It would take place under the full moon, in the catheridal. He founded Mrs. Plum just as she spied him.

"Victor, dear. Let me help you with your cuffs! And oh my dear, your tie!" fretted Mrs. Plum as she began to fuss with Victor's clothes. Victor let her, as how he was so nervous he felt as though he might be sick. "Here we are, dear. Eat this now. I do not want to have you feinting on your wedding day!" Mrs. Plum thrust a piece of bread with a thick slab of meat and cheese wedged in between the slices and a cup of water. Victor slowly ate his meal, immediately feeling much better.

He then took his place at the altar, where Mrs. Plum fussed with his hair. Once it was lying perfectly down, she bustled off to attend to goodness-knows-what.

At that point, the guest started to arrive. Victor nervously looked at the size of the crowd. There were elderly men and young women and children of all ages.

Finally, everyone was seated. Bonejangles started up the organ. Victor felt his neck go tight and he started to sweat.

A cloud of butterflies started to collect at the beginning of the aisle and acted as a curtain as Mayhew drove his carriage up. Grandfather Everglot's huge frame was seen through the butterfly curtain as he got out of the carriage. He turned to help out the flower girls and ring barrior.

Elizabeth and Tori happily skipped down the long aisle, tossing rose petals into everyone's faces, at each other, and back into their baskets. Timothy ran after them, carefully holding his pillow with the rings upright so that way he wouldn't have to dive after them like he did countless times during the wedding rehearsal. The three friends soon reached the alter and Tori held up her arms, her eyes silently begging to be picked up and cuddled. Victor obliged, mindful of her white silk gown with black lace and trail. Tori's black curls were loose and hidden underneath a black lace veil. Victor noted that she looked like a bride herself.

Then the butterfly curtain parted, and Victor saw his true love walking towards him. Emily wore a white silk gown that drooped elegantly off her shoulders. Black lace detailed the hem of the dress, the bodice and acted as sleeves. Her black lace veil trailed behind her as Tori and Timothy scuttled to lift it off the dirt. Emily and Victor locked eyes as Grandfather Everglot escorted Emily down the aisle. Victor offered his hand to Emily as she reached the alter and she accepted it, gracefully walking up the stairs.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of two lives," Elder Gutknecht began, smiling kindly at the bride and groom, who couldn't stop staring at each other since they locked eyes. The rest of his words floated in through one ear and out the other until it came time to exchange vows.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine," Emily recited, slipping the gold band onto Victor's ring finger.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine," Victor repeated, sliding Emily's ring onto her hand.

"By the powers vested in me by the Land of the Dead, I now pronounce you man and wife!" announced Elder Gutknecht announces. "And I don't even have to tell you to kiss!" he added as Victor kissed Emily, grinning like a fool.

The crowd erupted into loud cheers and whistles as Victor scooped up Emily and carried her down the aisle towards the carriage with Tori riding piggyback on Timothy's back and Elizabeth tossing rose petals at everyone, following closely behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Victoria Emily Van Dort (Also Called Tori)**

**I do not own The Corpse Bride.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When Victor and his daughter parish in a fire, they are whisked away to the colorful Land of the Dead, where adventures and true love await…**

_**THREE MONTHS LATER…**_

Emily sat on her bed, running her hand over her belly every so often. She was about six weeks pregnant; she had just returned from Elder Gutknecht, who had confirmed her suspicion. She was now waiting for Victor and Tori to return from the Ball and Socket Pub, where her husband now worked as a waiter. She also worked there, as the pianist. She had taken the day off, for she was feeling a bit ill. Mrs. Plum told Victor firmly that he was need at the pub that day.

Now she was just waiting for Victor to come home so that way she could break the news to him.

Emily heard the door downstairs open and the pattering of tiny feet running up the staircase. She quickly took up her knitting needles and continued to knit the little white jumper she was making for her first child. She had a silly grin on her face her husband and daughter entered the bedroom.

"Emily, how are you feeling?" Victor kissed his wife's cheek. Emily held up the jumper in reply to his question. She saw that Victor didn't get it. She placed his hand over her stomach.

Suddenly Victor understood. With a loud whoop, he scooped up Tori and started to dance about the room.

"I can't wait to meet my new sister!" squealed Tori happily, hugging her father's neck. Victor and Emily looked at each other. The two had learned to trust Tori's hunches and gut feelings, as they always turned out to be correct.

(Victor had often joked that Tori was a sorcereress or a seer.)

"Whee!" happily squealed Tori, twirling about the room, happily humming a song to herself.

Victor looked at his lovely wife, placing his hand over her stomach.

~xXx~

The Land of the Dead was thrilled at the news that Emily was with child. Everyone all banded together and started to prepare for the child's birth.

When Emily was eight months along, she held a baby shower for everyone in town. She was beaming with happiness as she and Victor greeted everyone that came.

Miss Spider made beautiful clothes for the little girl. Mrs. Plum found some eatingware and Bonejangles made some records of lullabies. Paul whipped up some baby formula and Elizabeth and Timothy had made baby blankets, and Elder Gutknecht made a book of fairytales that he had found and collected from many of the books in his tower. Mayhew had made a doll out of scraps of fabric that he had found lying about the stable where he worked and lived. Grandfather Everglot brought a locket that he had with him when he had died.

Emily was in tears at the townspeople's kindness. Tori, Elizabeth and Timothy were running underfoot, shrieking with laughter as they chased each other in and out of the many rooms of the Van Dort's home.

~xXx~

Victor came out of the loo and saw that Emily was already in bed. Victor climbed into bed next to her and Emily immediately curled up next to Victor's bare chest. Victor began to play with Emil's golden curls.

Soon, husband and wife fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Victoria Emily Van Dort (Also Called Tori)**

**I do not own The Corpse Bride.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When Victor and his daughter parish in a fire, they are whisked away to the colorful Land of the Dead, where adventures and true love await…**

Tori waited outside Emily's bedroom with bated breath. When she heard her newborn sister's cries, she did a little jig of happiness. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, Mrs. Plum opened the door. Tori barreled past the plump, grandmotherly woman and halted at the foot of Emily's bed. She climbed up onto the bench that was placed at the foot of the bed and onto the bed. She crawled over next to Emily and stared at her new baby sister.

"She's_ tiny_," Tori whispered, afraid that her voice would wake up her sister.

"You were at one time that tiny too, Tori," commented Victor, who was slumped in a chair next to Emily's bed. Tori saw that her father was massaging his hand repeatedly, telling her that Emily kept a viselike grip on his hand during the entire seven hours she was in labor. Tori took her father's large hand into her smaller one and began to gently rub circles into it. Victor groaned as he slumped down even more into his chair.

"Tori, we named her Willow Rose Van Dort." Emily waited for Tori's stamp of approval.

"I like it. It's a really pretty name," said Tori, looking at Emily with a smile.

"Would you like to hold her?" Tori bobbed her little head up and down as she held out her arms. Emily carefully set Willow into her daughter's arms. Willow and Tori looked at each other.

"She's cute," commented Tori. Willow worked a hand free of her swaddled blankets and waved her hand about. Tori offered her sister a finger and the little infant grabbed it, gurgling happily. "And strong."

Victor chuckled as he started to drift off. Emily took Willow back and Tori curled up against her mother's side. The three ladies fell asleep; when Mrs. Plum came back into the room, she smiled gently at the sight before her.

Victor was sound asleep in his chair and Emily, Tori and Willow were as well asleep, curled up next to each other.

Mrs. Plum sighed happily as she tucked Tori in with a blanket. This would be a beautiful family.


End file.
